It is known that such cable raceways are commonly used to route electrical cables or the like, for example air ducts, along the partitions of certain premises, particularly along a wall or ceiling.
Generally, openworked cable raceways are formed from metal wire mesh or from folded perforated sheet metal.
In practice, a cable raceway is formed by cable raceway sections arranged end-to-end and secured to each other by devices such as butt straps. It is understood that the expression “cable raceway” relates herein to the cable raceway sections and securing devices between the successive cable raceway sections.